Will
by looneytails
Summary: Minerva Macgonagal would never leave things unsaid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Will** by larissa

As the years go by, some things stick to me. As a teacher, I'll make a confession. I do not remember all my students. They come and go with such speed that I forget their names as soon as they're out of the school. I probably shouldn't, but I do.

Off course, there are exceptions. Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew just had to be part of those exceptions.

Not many people know this, but I'm actually James' godmother. I studied with his parents and was one of Dimna's best friends. She was a remarkable woman; kind, patient, a bit dramatic. But I guess that's what attracted Richard to her.

Oh, Richard. He was exactly like James. Like a force of nature, that one. I still remember Dimna making up silly excuses to fight with him or to be close to him, even if she would never say that was her goal. I would roll my eyes and smile at her antics. Soon, I became friends with Richard as well.

Those were the best days of my life.

I think I've became bitter after all that happened. It pains me to remember how strangely naive we all were, thinking we would live forever. It wasn't until my parents died that I realized things weren't so great.

To be honest, I completely lost any joy I could have on James' third year, when Dimna, my best friend, was killed. It was, also, when James became completely erratic.

He and Sirius would use their pranks as a way to vent some of their grief. Some people saw it as a need of attention, I saw as a cry for help. I believe that was part of the reason why I became so attached to that group in the first place. Dimna, I mean. He was her son, they were his friends and Lily Evans was a more short-tempered, righteous version of her.

When they got to their fifth year, I took it as my responsability to help the group.

I had already taken interest in the other boys' histories.

Remus Lupin, the werewolf. He was actually a ill-looking boy, with a brilliant, rational mind, a calm temper and a kindness beyond anything I had ever seen. In the beggining, I pitied him. The future that awaited the boy was cruel and he did not deserve it. After a while of watching the four, I realized he would be fine as long as he was with his friends. Despite his inferiority complex, he seemed to have hope when around them.

Sirius Black, the rebel. I always saw right through his cool charade. Since the first day at school, Sirius was hurting. He had never found love at home and the feeling of having a place where he belonged and someone to turn to was something he did not know to exist. So the other three became the family he'd never had and he made sure to protect them with all his forces. He was known to do rash things, he was ironic and indifferent and he loved his friends with all he had. For some reason, I saw him as an almost son.

Peter Petigrew, the scared lion. He always reminded me of the character of the wizard of Oz, the muggle movie. I don't really know how they became friends, but Peter always came for James, Sirius and Remus for help. He had such admiration for his friends that I couldn't completely understand his devotion. It worried me, in some ways, but I never thought of it too much. I obviously should have.

And, then, there was Lily Evans. She caught my attention since the beggining, with her vibrant red hair and her need to be liked. She had integrity, sense of humor and brains. The girl suffered a bit with her muggle-born status. Back then, people were a bit more prejudiced then they are today. So I wasn't surprised when James, the boy who accepted the scared lion, the werewolf and the rebel, accepted her too.

I just didn't expect him to fall in love with her.

Later that year, when James confessed to me that he'd managed to become an animagus, I was absolutely stunned. He said that Sirius and Peter had also. I choked, asking why, my stern façade completely ruined. He took a deep breath, biting at another one of the cookies I had offered him.

"Remus needed us."

The pride that I felt that moment was the reason why I never told anyone about this. I admit, the marauders were always my soft spots.

But, as I was saying, I felt the need to help them go through that hard phase of their lives. I talked to each of them about career choices and maturing. Through the interviews, I got very much what I had expected.

Lily had firm ideas about being a healer, having already started gathering informations. Remus analised the situation with me, in a sensible way that I hadn't imagined possible for a fifteen year old; though he left my office with a still undefined profession, I had the feeling that maybe he would be coming back to Hogwarts in a few years. Peter went in and out in the same situation; he couldn't find anything he wanted to do nor anything he was particularly good at, I felt bad for him but couldn't do anything. James smiled at me, joking about something about playing quidditch; in the end, he just confirmed my suspicions about him wanting to be an auror.

When Sirius Black sat in the chair in front of me, I realized I had never considered what he would want to do of his life.

"I'd like to work with laws about breeds and half-bloods." I tried to cover my surprise while sorting through some leaflets.

"May I ask why?" He smirked at my curiosity and crossed his arms, his eyes wondering around the office.

"It's what my parents want me to do." He laughed, an almost barking sound that reminded me of their animagus' secret. "I'll just do the reverse thing they think I would." He paused, shifting in his seat so he sat upright, a determined look in his dark deep eyes as he stared at me. "I'll make this society a better place for my friends. Remus shouldn't have to hide what he is, Lily shouldn't have to deal with what those bloody slytherins say!"

He broke our gazes, glaring at a point of the table.

"I shouldn't be taken as a waste just because I'm not narrow-minded as the rest of my stupid pure-blooded family."

I had never seen Sirius so angry. Nor so resolute.

And I had never had more respect for him.

Smiling in a way I hadn't done for a while, I wrote down the subjects he would need and gave it to him.

"I have no doubts you will, Mr Black."

He accepted the paper, a bit shocked, then moved to the door, sending me a grin.

"This means a lot coming from you, Minnie!"

I remember those four with a clarity and a love that no one could exceed. They were my sons and daughter, even after they left school. Remus would always visit and we would discuss the war or talk about the futilities of life. Sirius would floo his head to my office, just to startle me and say how he was doing. James and Lily would ask me to their house, preparing dinner and calling everyone for a party.

They were what I had of most precious.

The deaths of Lily and James were like ice water pouring over my heart. Sirius being condemned was like a stab at it, breaking it to pieces.

The first time I saw Remus after the news, he was standing in the middle of the street, staring at Lily's sister's home. He looked paler, sicker and older than the last time I had seen him.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked, trying to take his attention. The young man shook his head. Tears started rolling down his face.

"I can't believe it. They are dead. They really are dead. And Sirius... But he couldn't. Sirius would never." I tried to keep myself from crying, because I felt the same way he did. "And Peter... It can't be true." He fell to the ground. "And Harry!" He sobbed, uncapable of controling himself.

He never got to see Harry, after all. Not until he became a Hogwarts' teacher. I couldn't say I didn't understand, because I did. Even ten years later, when I saw the boy again, I had to control myself not to break down.

And, now, as I gaze at Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I realize that I will never forget them either. These three have gone through things that I can't even imagine and here they are, laughing and joking as if they are normal teenagers ─ or should I say young adults, by now?

Hermione Granger, an inteligent, sensitive, yet sensible, loving woman. A person that cares so much about people and is so passionate about what she does ─ exactly what Sirius wanted to do so many years ago ─ that she can get anything across to others. Even only an year after the Great Battle, she's already passed dozens of laws in benefit of half-breeds.

Ron Weasley, a brave, loyal man, with a quick mind and a master at strategies. He works as an auror and still finds time to help at Hogwarts. Despite a bit clumsy with his words, the boy has his heart on the right place and would do anything to help his friends. He's the most selfless person I have ever met.

And, then, there is Harry. The boy is such a mix of his parents that I can't even believe. He's brave, persistent, skilled, short-tempered. Just like his father, he is a force of nature. Nothing can get in his way when he has a goal. This man has the ability to love beyond limits, he believes in his family and friends and never mistrusts.

Through them, I learned lessons I hadn't in my whole life.

_I don't forget what happened in the past, I'm just more interested on what's happening in the future._

Hermione Granger, as an answer to a reporter.

_It's worse mistrusting your friends than actually being betrayed by them._

Harry Potter, talking to his godson, Teddy.

_There are things that were left unsaid, lifes that were cut short. We'll all miss them, because they were part of us. I'll never forget the people I lost in this place and I wouldn't want it any other way. This might have been the place where our friends and family died. But it's also where they lived._

Ron Weasley, in Hogwarts' reopening.

I end this letter with a lighter soul, knowing that, if you're reading this, then I have passed and finally gone to the side of the ones I once considered my children. I believe Dimna, Richard and Albus will be there too.

I live my life with no regrets and I part in the same way.

As this was supposed to be my will, I attach a list of my possessions and leave the divison to the golden trio, as many call them.

_P.S. I'd like to add Ginny Weasley to the list of beneficiaries. She's a strong woman, with a joyful personality, great instinct and skilled magic. I got to know her after she and Harry got married and I could have never imagined a better pair, if not James and Lily or Ron and Hermione._

_P.S.² I wish Teddy Lupin to get the memories of his parents, so that he can get to know them, even if only through the parcial eyes of a teacher. I hope he lives his life to the fullest, because that is what Remus and Nymphadora would have wanted._

Thank you and I'll see you soon. After all, like Albus used to say, death is just the next great adventure.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this and glad you at least read it. Feel free to PM me. Feel extra free to review.<p> 


End file.
